Jeff Wilson
TAF1= Jeff (also known as Purple Guy or Phone Guy) is the coldblooded manager of Fredbear's and is the partner of Henry Schimdt appearing in The Accident Factory and a murderer as seen in the minigames. Appearence Jeff appears to resemble a purple figure with black colored eyes with white pupils. He also appears to be wearing a golden badge on his chest, He is usually seen smiling evilly. He also holds a purple phone in his hand. Victims * Five children and their parents: He shot their parents with a handgun, and stabbed their kids to death by luring them into the Saferoom. * Charlotte Schimdt (Henry's daughter): He kidnapped her, whipped her, and forced her to drink bleach. * "Linda Minner": He stabbed her in the chest and threw her body in the trashcan. * Jack Afton: He shot him in the center of his head with a pistol. * Frank Afton: He stabbed him in the eyes with a stick and threw him in the ocean. * Chris Afton: He stabbed him in the head while he was sleeping. * Garry Watson: He knocked him out and stuffed him inside the Golden Freddy suit and shot him at the throat (where the Springlocks where). Minigames He only appears in three minigames. - Night 2= In the night 2 minigame, he walks into the Parts and Service room and a kid is inside. He stabs the kid and stuffs him into the Spring Freddy suit, Ending the minigame. - Night 3= In the night 3 minigame, Charlotte Schimdt is standing outside of the pizzeria and Jeff drives up to her in a purple car and gets out, knocks her out and puts her in the car and drives away. Ending the minigame.}} Trivia * Originally, he used to be a member of the Afton family. This was later scrapped due to it not making sense with the lore. * He hates the Afton Family. * Jeff is married with Daisy Wilson and has a son named Aiden Wilson untill Daisy and Aiden died in a car crash and Jeff was the only one who survived. * He has a joke variation of himself called Polpul gai. |-|TAF2= Jeff reappears in the sequel. Appearence Jeff appears to look like as a small-sized adult, with fair brown skin along with black colored eyes with white pupils and dark black hair. and a purple shirt along with some dark blue jeans and grey shoes. He also appears to be wearing a golden badge on his chest. Minigames He appears in only the Night 5 minigame and the Night 4 minigame, - Night 5= In the Night 5 minigame. he is seen holding a phone and calling Ron before the children he murdered's souls come to take revenge on him, Jeff gets scared and hides in the Spring Bonnie suit. However, the water leaking from the building hit the spring locks and metal spikes digged into all of his organs. He fell to the floor and started to violently twitch, he bled out to death. But after the minigame ends, you get the Good Ending.}} Trivia * He dislikes Birdie and mentions in one of his calls that everytime he turns back, he feels like Birdie is alive. |-|TAF3= He doesn't appear in TAF 3, But instead. His Re-Incarnation Springtrap appears. |-|TAF5= Jeff once again returns in TAF 5 as the main antagonist, but this time. Jeff has escaped from the Springtrap suit and haunts Michael Benedict. Behaviour He has the same behaviour as Springtrap. Trivia * It is unknown how Jeff escaped the suit. |-|Gallery= Webp.net-gifmaker_(13).gif| Jeff killing Jack Afton. Purple_Guy_Cackle_Gif.gif| Jeff laughing in the Springbonnie suit. Purple_Guy_Death_Gif_1.gif| Jeff getting crushed by the suit. Purple_Guy_Death_Gif_2.gif| Jeff falling in a puddle of his own blood. Purple_Guy_Death_Gif_3.gif| Jeff coming to his grim demise. |-|Audio= His phone call in the demo for The Accident Factory 2. Category:Deceased Category:Males Category:Humans Category:The Accident Factory Category:Purple Guy Category:Evil Characters Category:Phone Guy